Requirements
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Janet SUMMARY: when he receives a strange request from a certain doctor his regular physical exam takes an interesting turn for Jack, one that will change his entire life for good.


TITLE: Requirements

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Janet

TIMELINE: after Chimera, Heroes never happened

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: while J/J fics have long since been my guilty pleasure, I do have to agree with people who say Janet would never do something like that to Sam, even though she and Jack had many times had quite intimate, tender and full-of-sparks interactions. But, as soon as Sam leaves Jack behind and gets involved with another man, Janet is no longer restrained by friendship and thus all bets are off... This fic is written about such a premise.

Btw., does anyone know what sign on their foreheads did Anubis' Jaffa have?

SUMMARY: when he receives a strange request from a certain doctor his regular physical exam takes an interesting turn for Jack, one that will change his entire life for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good, Colonel." said Janet and took her latex gloves off, signing the medical check list. It was well after work hours and the infirmary was empty and silent. The SG-1 had returned late and Jack, as always, had waited to be the last one. It had been that way ever since Janet had come to the SGC and if he were truthful to anyone he would've admitted he always went last because he wanted Janet all to himself. It was much easier engaging in friendly banter and sometimes even flirting if no-one was there to rush you to be done with it.

And ever since Sam had found herself someone else, it looking pretty serious, Jack was no longer constrained by devotion to her, since she'd broken her own devotion to him, nor Janet because of their friendship, since Sam no longer loved and wanted Jack, and thus his and Janet's banter had become increasingly hotter and full of sometimes even blatantly sexual undertones.

"We're almost done here, there's only one more thing left."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I need your sperm."

Her pronouncement caused Jack to choke on his breath. When he managed to regain his composure he, to his great embarrassement, squeaked. "What?"

"You heard me." she stated matter-of-factly. "Now drop 'em!" With interest and intense eyes, that Jack thought were entirely inappropriate for her role of his doctor, she stared at his crotch. Whatever compulsion he might've had for cooperating disappeared the second Janet licked her lips with a predatory look in her deep brown eyes, so alike to his own. She looked like she wanted to eat him or at least help him produce the sample herself. In apprehension Jack grabbed his belt in strong hands in case she might decide and try to undo it herself.

Seeing no way out Jack went on the defence. "Major, there's no way in hell I'm giving the AF that too. There's no way any doctor in the service can demand such a sample from a patient, not even here, at the SGC. Especially not for a routine exam. The AF could get sued big time. Only doctors at fertility clinics can demand a semen sample. And you ain't gettin' mine!"

While Jack was making his case Janet had locked the door of the private exam room and then walked non-chalantly over to him. By the time his rant was over Janet was against him, her body pressed into his, her full breasts against his lower chest, and purred at him. "I didn't say it was for the Air Force, _Jack_. I said _I_ need it. It's for me."

Before Jack could register what was going on Janet had taken advantage of his distraction with the feel of her body against his and batted his hand away from his belt. Then she efficiently undid his BDU pants and slipped her hand into his underwear, cupping and kneading him gently to promote blood flow, thereby completely short-circuiting his speech and movement capabilities. When she was satisfied with his state of readiness she sank to her knees and opened her mouth, leaning forward to claim her prize. Jack could barely catch himself on the bed behind him in time as his knees turned to jelly.

Just before he could reach completion she let go of him with a loud slurp, got up, made short work of her underwear while leaving her skirt on, pushed him on the exam bed behind him and climbed on top of him.

"What are you doing, Janet?" the only way he could stop her or even remove her now was by hurting her, physically and emotionally, and he would never do that.

"Doing what I should've done when we found out I was gonna get posted here, Jack. Fixing the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go for the Air Force's sake. As if they haven't taken enough from both of us already. And they've never given anything back. If we hadn't agreed to stop being lovers for the good of the service back then our lives would've been soooo much better. We would be together, married, with kids, both of us Cassandra's legal parents, you wouldn't fall in love with another and got hurt by her and I wouldn't get hurt by watching you fall for another. But that's behind us now, the only thing that matters is us and our future together. And this time I'm not letting you go. Ever." she whispered fiercely and then, seeing the agreement and love in his eyes, joined them for the first time in over 7 years.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER

"Jack, I want your sample." surprised by her request Jack looked at his wife standing before him with a determined look in her eyes. The memory of that special evening two years before came back in full force.

"Again?" he questioned, while maintaing a distance from her. He knew just how fast and devious she was. "Aren't two kids enough?" He nodded towards the playpen where their 15 month old twins were playing.

After their initial love making 2 years ago, while they'd been laying in each other's arms on the exam bed, Janet had confessed to him what exactly she wanted from him. She was getting older, her biological clock's alarm had been ringing and she wanted to settle down with him, have a family, stability. While she loved Cassie like her own, she wanted to experience her own children growing in her and give birth to them. Sam having moved on had given Janet the courage and incentive to take what was rightfully hers, the man who had been her lover for a whole year before they'd agreed to break up for the sake of the Air Force.

Even though she and Jack had once had a more intimate relationship than he and Sam had ever had and even though Jack and Janet had a past Sam had never shared with him, Janet had nonetheless not done anything to have him because she had believed Sam was in love with him. When Sam had moved on and gotten together with the man her brother had set her up with Janet had realized that any romantic feelings Sam may have had for Jack were long dead and thus making a move on the man could not be considered betrayal of the friendship she shared with the blonde.

Since Janet hadn't been sexually active since she and Jack had broken up she hadn't been on the pill, which is why she had only had to be aware of her fertile times in order to succeed in her goal of getting pregnant with Jack's baby on hopefully the first try. She'd known he wouldn't have anything against that plan because she knew him. Had she been on the pill she would've stopped using it in order to achieve her deepest wish, get Jack O'Neill and children with him. She had carefully timed her seduction of her ex-lover on the exact day she knew she was ovulating, in the hopes of getting what they both wanted as soon as possible.

The exam she'd performed on him before her confident and efficient ambush had been the last exam she had conduct of him as his doctor before they'd gotten married. When she'd signed the medical exam report she'd stopped being his doctor. Instead she'd arranged with Dr. Warner for him to take Jack on as his patient, thereby going around the no-hanky-panky-between-doctor-and-patient rule of her profession. The Air Force and chain of command problem had been worked out with General Hammond earlier that day. The day she and Jack had become an official couple. Again.

Upon having gotten together again they'd both taken 2 weeks leave and never left the bed for more than food and bathroom. Thank god Cassie had already been in College...

When Janet had missed her next period they'd been ecstatic and had married within a month, seeing no sense in waiting. They'd both craved love, family, stability and everything that comes with being married and having kids together. Cassie had been Janet's bridesmaid, beaming in happiness throughout the ceremony and ever since, while George Hammond as Jack's best man.

The delivery of their two children had been thankfully devoid of pain for Janet, due to some very nice technology the Asgard had loaned them for only this occasion. The birth of the next stage of human evolution isn't an everyday event after all...

And now Janet wanted more. After she and Jack had 5 months ago taken the Asgard offer of having their bodies overhauled to dramatically increase their health and life span, making sure the offer included Cassie and their other kids as well, Jack had secretly started thinking of having more kids. One or two more. Which is why Janet's desire to have more thrilled him to the bone.

There was only one answer he could give her. "Okay." he smiled with anticipation.

As Janet put their children to bed, activating the monitors, and dragged him off to their own bed, Jack couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face.

Yes, his life was definitely amazing.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
